


Three Levels of No

by Mareike



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Uncanny X-Men (Marvel NOW!), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareike/pseuds/Mareike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What-If | The Stepford Cuckoos have always been attuned to Emma Frost's mind and they don't necessarily have to pry. When they make a discovery one drab morning over breakfast, they react in varied levels of intensity but the message is clear: NO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Levels of No

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The X-Men, Uncanny X-Men and Marvel NOW! brand all belong to Marvel. I'm just borrowing Team Scott for a while.

Half-intelligible droning and the clatter of glass, ceramic cups, plates and stainless steel utensils filled the cafeteria. It was the usual scenery: bleary-eyed students poking sleepily at their breakfast, making small talk between yawns; only the teachers and the Cuckoos functioned normally at this hour.

Everything was normal, as normal as the New Xavier Institute can get at six in the morning, until--

"OH MY GOD!"

A sudden hush fell over the room, all eyes turning to the Cuckoos’ table where one of the sisters were half-turned in her seat and glaring daggers at the teachers’ table. Her line of sight was directed at none other than Miss Frost, who stared right back in surprise at the sudden outburst.

"Celeste, what--" the older telepath furrowed her brows, leaving her sentence unfinished as they no doubt continued the conversation on telepathically.

The two stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, while the rest of the room looked on with baited breaths, anxious to see how it will end. When Professor Summers canted his head towards Miss Frost, Celeste pushed off her table and stormed out of the cafeteria, screaming "I HATE YOU!" from the hallway. Phoebe followed tail, throwing a glare of her own at the unimpressed Miss Frost. Irma remained on the table for a good few seconds as if pondering the situation before going after them with a sigh.

Everybody turned their eyes on Miss Frost, then. She smirked. "Not quite the morning entertainment you were all hoping for, no?"

Suddenly, their breakfast was the most interesting thing in the room.

"If you'll excuse me, I have my girls to attend to," she stood then, all grace and poise and walked towards the door. "Training at eight, I'll see you all at the forest entrance. Don't be late."

Once she's beyond earshot, Professors Magneto and Rasputin turned to Professor Summers. "What?" the revolutionary leader frowned.

Professor Rasputin leaned in, wild eyes squinting, scrutinizing--not that she can see the professor's eyes behind this ruby quartz lenses, but the... looseness in his composure made her blinked and sit back. "Oh, you did not!" she exclaimed, half in disbelief and half in laughter. Professor Magneto immediately caught on and could only shake his bald head. "Heaven help us all."

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I'd play with the idea of Scott and Emma getting back together, and how the girls would react. With them and Emma reuniting, and Celeste becoming more emotional and slightly possessive of her kin, it could be a dynamic worth exploring (at least I think so). And I just adore Emma and the sisters, so this was my little excuse to write them.


End file.
